Our Big Brother
by Alvin2050
Summary: A young girl peeks into her brothers' bedroom and is surprised at what she sees


Our Big Brother

This is the story involving a spanking my 15 year old brother received from his 11 year old younger brother some seven years ago.

It was a pretty autumn afternoon as I waked home from school. I was enjoying the beginning of the new school year as a seventh grade student in my middle school, and at 12 years old, was definitely showing signs of growing into a young woman. It was also clear to me that some of the boys were starting to stare at me. So it was a little disappointing that my best friend could not go the shopping mall with me since her mother had other plans for her this afternoon. I really loved to hang out there and 'be seen' so to speak. Without my friend for companionship I didn't dare go there on my own and headed right home instead. In the end, I'm kind of glad it worked out this way for I encountered something at home that afternoon that you didn't see every day and it was an entirely new experience for me.

Upon arriving home I immediately heard my two brother's arguing from their upstairs bedroom. Despite not wanting get involved with whatever was going on my curiosity got the better of me and I made my way quietly up the stairs to find out. As I neared the open bedroom door where my two brother's slept together I could tell that my older brother Greg was getting a 'good talking to' by my younger brother Ryan. They normally got on quite well but Ryan seemed very pissed off with his older brother on this day. Apparently Greg had used some bad language with our mother.

Now this surprised me too because my big brother, who was 15 and starting his first year at high school, had always been a very respectful and polite young man. He had always treated me kindly, never teasing me, and I really looked up to him. It was so unlike him to use swear words and certainly not to our parents. We had been raised very properly. He must have had a bad day to go off at our Mom like that.

Well, if that wasn't surprising enough I had a real shock when I peeked into their room. I was careful not to be seen and was glad that I hadn't just walked in on my siblings. There was Greg standing with only his underpants on near his bed. His pants and shirt were lying on the floor in a pile on top of his socks and shoes. Ryan was standing right in front of him and was really reading him the riot act. It appeared he had ordered his older brother to strip or maybe he had forcefully removed his clothes, I couldn't be sure which. Our younger brother was wearing a sleeveless shirt that nicely displayed his muscular arms. I had always been impressed with how strong and well built he was for his age, he worked out a lot in the local gym. Not that Greg was a wimp himself.

I had seen my big brother in only his briefs before but not recently and I quickly noticed that he was very attractive. I always thought he was cute but now his toned, athletic body mesmerized me. In particular I couldn't take my eyes off his hard, round buttocks which looked great in tight white cotton underpants. My attention was brought back to reality when his kid brother finished his lecture with the words, "I should beat the crap out of you (he was very capable of doing it as well) but I'll just give you a good ass whipping instead." Our parents hadn't spanked Greg for at least two years because they felt he was too big and too old for it but his little bro obviously didn't. He was clearly going to get a spanking he'd never forget. Maybe this had been a common practise between them, I never dared ask them.

Greg was bigger then his four years younger sibling but Ryan had always been the dominant one, the one in control. Most of the boys in his school year were weary of him because he had a reputation for being a tough kid. Greg, on the other hand, always tried to avoid fights and was much less aggressive. His younger brother sat on the edge of his own bed and pulled Greg over to him. I thought I heard my teenage sibling crying just a little as he pleaded with Ryan not to do this and humiliate him but he knew it was going to happen. I watched in amazement as the smaller brother put his fingers in the waistband of Greg's briefs and pulled them down to his ankles. As Ryan instructed him to step out of them I was once again struck by how good looking my big brother is! His bare bottom was tight and muscular and I really wanted to squeeze it and I was just astonished at how well developed he was in the front. I had only seen photos of older boys but now I was seeing a real young guy in person. His pubic hair was thick and dark and his large circumcised penis hung beautifully down his leg. I gasped at the thought of what he might look like when he is erect. I felt a bit guilty looking at my own brother like this but it was all such a revelation for me.

Once again I was brought out of my trance as Greg was taken across his little brother's knee. He guided his bigger brother so that his hips were directly on his right thigh and his backside was elevated slightly. Greg was lying over Ryan's lap so that his upper body and his legs were resting on the bed. It must have been awful for a 15 year old to be humiliated this way by an 11 year old.

Ryan didn't waste any time. He raised his right hand high and began slapping the older boy's bare bottom hard. The slaps continued without stopping, keeping a steady rhythm. I could hear Greg straining not to cry. Ryan just kept spanking him quite hard on his muscular bottom and then started working on his thighs. After ten minutes of this Greg couldn't hold out any longer. In addition to the loud smacking sounds from his little brother's hand I could hear the poor boy start to cry. I was sure that the spanks and now the sobbing could be heard throughout the house but of course from my position outside the bedroom door these sounds were overwhelming.

For the first time I felt really sorry for Greg and I could imagine how much more embarrassed he'd be if he knew I was watching it all. I know he deserved this but it was rather unsettling for me to see my big brother reduced to tears by an 11 year old and he was crying hard. I wanted his punishment to end but Ryan continued spanking him for quite some time. After nearly twenty minutes of spanking Greg's backside and thighs were deep red from hips to just above his knees. Our little brother could certainly spank hard and I'm sure Greg learned his lesson well!

When the spanking was over Ryan told his brother to get up. Greg stood there holding his flaming bottom and crying. He had been totally demoralised by a child! Ryan just sat there looking at Greg for a few minutes. I noted that he had an erection now and our little brother seemed amused by this. After his crying had subsided a little Ryan got up and told him to stand in the corner where he had to remain for another twenty minutes. Well, witnessing my big brother's spanking was an enlightening experience without a doubt and a lot more educational then going to the mall.


End file.
